Field
In one aspect, the disclosure generally relates to communication systems and in one more particular aspect, encryption processes used in wireless communication systems.
Description of Related Art
A communication system may use encryption to make eavesdropping on data traffic between stations more difficult. One approach to encryption is to use a pre-shared key. For example, a key is provided at both a base station and an end point node. A pre-shared key provides some amount of security. A stronger form of security is to initially connect using a pre-shared key, but then to renegotiate keys during an ongoing active connection. As keys are renegotiated, they need to be shared between the communicating stations (in a point to point communication situation).